Kai?
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: “It’s a special word I made up personally” he said lowering his head to my ear Warm breath ghosted over my ear making my whole body shiver. Tingles broke out over my skin, immobilizing me as Ikuto’s voice whispered in my ear “Kai means mine”


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA SERIES CREATED BY THE MANGA AUTHOR DUO PEACH-PIT **

_**So I'm an Aumto fan and a fan of tons of other things so I'm gonna write an oneshot, hope you like it :)**_

* * *

Kai

I got off the bus letting the hot summer sun warm my skin, it's the last week of school and the teachers thought it would be nice to give us a graduation present for all the grades.

"Amu-chi! Amu-chi! Over here stand with us!" yelled Yaya jumping around Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko

"Coming" I yell back. The teachers let the students choose it took a while to pick something everyone would like and we all decided on a perfect place

"YAY THE ZOO THE ZOO I LOVE THE ZOO!" again yelled Yaya jumping around me

"Yaya I think you should calm down just a little" implied Nagihiko

"Yes calm down" added Rima walking up beside Nagihiko

"Ok children listen up for the next 3 hours you are allowed to walk the zoo freely, the zoo has closed so we can have it all for you so be good and meet back here so we can eat lunch, dismissed" said one of the teachers

I backed up from everyone slowly making my way to the back of the group. I didn't feel like being around lots of people I just want some quite time, especially from Yaya. I slipped away just in time for no one to see me

"I guess I'll just walk around" I started in the bird section looking at all the different colored feathers then the small aquarium they had, I was going to go to the reptile house but I heard they have a open window one so decided to skip that one. I turned the corner by the kangaroos and saw a small sign lined with veins

"Big cats? Like tigers and lions cool" I say taking the path it's arrowed pointed to. The lions where really big, and the tigers had new cubs they remind me of your when jumping around.

"Let's see next leopards" I wander to their cage looking inside

"Hay why are they all black?" lying in the cage where three big black cats all huddled together sleeping

"Oh a sign let's see a Black Panther is a type of leopard . . ."

"They are the same but a panther is just darker if u get close to one you can see the same patterns as a leopard" said a voice coming from INSIDE THE CAGE!

"Hello is someone in there?" from the middle of the bundle of Panthers a blue haired boy sat up

"IKUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE GET OUT BE FOR THEY WAKE UP!" I yell, but he just sites there like nothing's wrong then he smirks

"Oh Amu-koi are you that worried about me?" he says leaning his back against the wall

"N-no why would I worry just hurry up and get out!" I heard a low growl from one Panther then another slowly rolled to its stomach giving a big yawn, now all of them where awake all looking at Ikuto know. I couldn't breathe what if he gets hurt or worse, I tried to talk but my voice was off.

Ikuto looked at the panthers him still waking up still looking calm as ever when suddenly

"Kenta stop it" says Ikuto pushing the panther away, the panther I guessing named Kenta was licking Ikuto's face almost like he tried to wake him up

"Kouta, Katsu get off of me" he added also pushing them, they simply gave a playful growl and roll off.

"Ok I'm lost" I say eyes wide mouth open

"Do you like know them or something?" I ask

"When I was small my mother new someone who worked here they let me play with the animals, I've known these guys since they were born they won't hurt me or anyone I say so" he said running his fingers through his hair

"It's ok to come in the doors over there come say hi" he says pointing to his left to a big metal door. I walk over slowly now standing in front of the big door, hesitating with my hand on the handle

"Don't worry so much they don't bite they just might lick you to death" he laughed petting their heads making them purr loudly. I opened the door and quickly slipped inside I didn't want them to have the chance to sneak out, I walked forward taking my time watching them closely.

"Ho" I hear Ikuto whisper and before I can ask what one of the panthers jumped on me pined me to the ground and started licking my cheek like it was covered in cat nip.

"Kouta likes giving people hugs" he said still petting Kenta, and Katsu I couldn't help but laugh it tickled.

_**IKUTO'S POV**_

Her laugh is nice to listen to its soft kind. I couldn't help but laugh a little too but know I'm starting to get a little jealous.

"Kai" I yell at Kouta, but he's still on her hugging her

"Kai!" I yell still nothing. I get up from my place and walk over to Amu and Kouta still licking her face, I pull my arms back and push him off rather hard kneeling over Amu I almost growl one last warning

"Kai!" he backs away. I pick her up keeping her close to me and set her between my legs so where sitting in between the other big cats.

_**AMU'S POV**_

"Hay what's the seating arrangement?" I ask blushing a cherry red

"What you thinking perverted thoughts?" he asks me smirk still in place

"N-no and who you calling pervert" I yelled trying to hide my blush, jeez I can never get a brake

"Hay what did the word Ho mean like hug or something like you said?" I ask slowly petting one of the panthers by my leg

"Ya there words I made up when I was little to get them to listen to me Ho means hug, Slay means sleep, mo means eat easily little words"

"What does the k word mean kai you were yelling it at them does it mean stop or something?" I ask craning my neck to look at him he chuckles

"It's a special word I made up personally" he said lowering his head to my ear Warm breath ghosted over my ear making my whole body shiver. Tingles broke out over my skin, immobilizing me as Ikuto's voice whispered in my ear

"Kai means mine" I blush so red I thought steam was going to blow out my ears like those old tea pots

"Then you were telling the panther that I'm yours!" I yell trying to get up, but he keeps me tight in his arms not letting me move

"The reason I said your mine is because I want you as mine" he said as he pushed my lips to his. It was a quick kiss but it was gentle and it made feel so happy. His lips left in a matter of seconds

"I Love You Amu" then he leaned his head back and closed his eyes like it was the most normal thing in the world. I could barely breath nether less think now, he loved me Tsukiyomi Ikuto loved me and I'm just sitting her saying nothing I have to do something anything right now.

I lean closer to his face on my knees now one hand on his shoulder one on chest. I lean a little closer to his face lips inches apart, I hesitates a little nervous when suddenly Ikuto's lips where on mine again holding my waist and my neck getting me closer. Our lips moved together and Ikuto slowly slid his tongue into my mouth and began exploring every part of my mouth, our tongues met and began a slow intricate dance. We part for a second to breathe

"I Love You To Ikuto" I say as lovingly possible but before I get caged into another kiss I move from his lap and crawl over to one of his big cat buddies. One was lying on its stomach head on its paws; I go over and put my head on its back

"But I think I love Kouta more" I say scratching his ear to make him purr. Ikuto leans forward and crawls over to me slowly then whoosh he jumps on me holding me down, he kisses me again then comes back up

"Amu KAI" he says with his famous smirk on his lips, I giggle

"Ikuto KAI forever"

END

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this was my first fic so if its good PLEASE TELL ME! so thanks a bunch :)


End file.
